Simba (Disney)/Gallery
Gallery ''The Lion King'' lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-315.jpg|Newborn Simba Imagenbs.jpg|Simba, being presented by Rafiki Imagesaac.jpg|Simba as a cub Simba-scar.jpg|Scar tricking Simba into going to the Elephant Graveyard lion_king_simba_flower.jpg|Simba (with a leaf mane) during the song I Just Can't Wait To Be King Nala Pins SImba.png|Simba is beaten and pinned by Nala for the first time Nala Smug.png|Simba sees an opening for revenge on Nala... Nala "Pinned Ya Again".png|...but is easily beaten and pinned again Hienas_intimidan.png|Simba,Nala and Zazu face Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Simbamufasa.jpg|Simba with Mufasa Scar simba.jpg|Simba and Scar in the canyon Walt-disney-studios-the-lion-king--simba-and-wildebeests.jpg|Simba fleeing the wildebeest. Tumblr_m8aspxOS4u1rcb0d2o1_400.jpg|Simba being saved by Mufasa. Tlk_hd_2195a.jpg|Simba watching in horror as Mufasa falls back into the stampede (unaware that Scar threw him off). Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg|Simba crying for the loss of his father Imagetlkscarcomfortssimba.jpg|Simba being comforted by Scar. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4523.png|Scar telling Simba to flee The Pride Lands. Simba first meets Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Simon first meeting Timon and Pumbaa Imagetlkteensimba_.png|Teenage Simba Timon-pumbaa-simba.jpg|Simba grows up Adult nala pin.jpg|Simba meeting Nala for the first time in years Simba Pins Nala.png|Simba finally manages to pin Nala Nala Licks Simba.png|Simba is licked by Nala Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7383.jpg|Simba refusing to return home and save the Pridelands and arguing with Nala Simba releasing stress.png|Simba releasing stress lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7768.jpg Rafiki comments.jpg|Simba and Rafiki Simba going back to Pride Rock.png|Simba going back to the Pride Lands Imagetlksrwhss.png|Simba reunited with Sarabi ScarAndSimba.jpg|Scar attempting to get Simba to admit to causing Mufasa's death. SimbaInTrouble.jpg|Simba after being forced off Pride Rock by Scar. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9040.jpg|Simba having his paws pierced by Scar's claws. Imageikm.jpg|Scar reveals to Simba that he killed Mufasa 3294233 orig.png|Simba forcing Scar to confess he killed Mufasa Simba's rage.jpg|Simba corners Scar who pathetically begs for his own life. Simba facing Scar.png|"Run. Run away, Scar. And never return!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9461.jpg|Simba battling Scar Imagetlksimbadefeatsscar.jpeg|Simba defeats Scar Imagetlksasasdad.png|Simba and Sarabi after Scar's defeat and death. Imagetlksimbanalasarabi.jpeg|Simba being notified by Rafiki to go to Pride Rock. Simba30.jpg|Simba roaring with victory. Imagetlksimbanalakingqueen.jpeg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9881.png|Simba and Nala gazing down at their cub. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Imagetlk2simbanalakiararafiki.jpeg|Simba and Nala with Rafiki at Kiara's birth ceremony. Imagetlk2simbanalakiara2.jpeg Imagetlk2spsimbazira.jpeg|"I banished you from the Pridelands. Now, you and your young cub, GET OUT!" FB_IMG_1528647513061.jpg|Simba scolding Kiara for going to The Outlands. Imageskc.jpg Imageyakws.jpg|Simba with adolescent Kiara before her first hunt. Imagetlkiispsknal.jpeg Imagetlk2kattsotcits.jpeg|Kovu about to throw Simba into the stampede in Simba's nightmare. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6259.jpg|Simba growls at Kovu for leading him to Zira's ambush, ignoring Kovu's plea that he never intended to do such a thing. Imagetlkiispsimbanuka.jpeg|Simba faces Nuka Imagetlkiispsimbaoutsiders.jpeg|Simba being attacked by the Outsiders Imagetlk2spknis.jpg|Kiara and Nala with a injured Simba. Simba exile.jpg|"When you first came here, you asked for judgement, and I pass it now! EXILE!" Imagetlkiisimbakiaraargue.jpeg|Simba argues with Kiara Imagetlkiispsimbakiaraywnbmr.jpeg|Simba's reaction to Kiara telling him that he will never be Mufasa. Imagetlkiispsimbapridelanders.jpeg|Simba and the Pridelanders prepare to battle Zira and the Outsiders Imagetlk2spszkk.jpeg|Simba and Zira prevented from fighting by Kiara and Kovu Imagetlkiispkiarasimbareconcile.jpeg|Simba and Kiara reconcile Imagetlkiisttcztr.jpg|"Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us." Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8527.jpg|Simba watches Kiara tackling Zira. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8539.jpg|Simba, Nala and Kovu watching in horror as Kiara and Zira fall off the cliff. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8545.jpg|Simba climbing down the cliff to help Kiara. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8594.jpg|Simba being warned by Nala about a damn busting near where Kiara is. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8711.jpg|Simba helps Kiara up the cliff. Imagetlkiispsan.jpg|Simba and Nala at Kiara and Kovu's wedding Imagetlk2sanwtprp.jpeg|Simba and Nala smile to each other as they go to Pride Rock's peak. Imagetlk2snkk.jpg ''The Lion Guard'' Imagetlgrotrksab.png|Simba with Kion and Bunga Imagetlgrotrkrwsnat.png|Simba and Nala reunited with Kiara. Imagetlgtkcknksr.png Imagetlgtkcksnk .png|Simba and his family Imagebatkbungasimba.png Imagetlgbatkbungasimbahm.jpeg|Simba and Bunga singing Hakuna Matata Imagetlgtrossimbababykion.png|Simba with young Kion The Lion King 1½ Tlk3screenshots_act2_125.png|A Teenaged Simba with Timon in The Lion King 1½ Category:Galleries